


The Accidental Soulmate

by NotAWooGirl



Category: Firefly, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis - Freeform, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, How Do I Tag, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWooGirl/pseuds/NotAWooGirl
Summary: Jane should really test her wormholes on things other than her intern.





	The Accidental Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into fanfiction in a decade. Please stick with me. Takes place sometime after Thor 2 and right before/ during the events of Serenity. Expect canon divergence.

“It happens today!” River says, a rare smile crossing her face. Simon lookd up from his inventory of medical supplies, a questioning look on his face. River touches his cheek and dances out of the infirmary. 

 

“Something good, I hope.” He mutters before resuming his work.

 

/\/\

 

“Oh Darcy it will be like a vacation, we’re just going to use this  _ hole in space and time  _ to get there. It’s perfectly safe.” Darcy mutters in a high falsetto while looking around the ship she was in. If it was in fact a ship, it was like a multi story cargo hold with a few large containers sitting about. The only redeeming quality at this point was it appeared to be empty of people. “At least no one is here, maybe I can just hang out until Jane finds me.”

 

The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked makes her think she definitely spoke too soon. She raises her hands slowly and waits for whoever is holding the gun to speak. “Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?”  

 

Darcy’s eyes widen at the words,  _ her words _ , being said. Then she panics. Of course her soulmate is an alien. Of course. “I promise I’m not here to rob the place, not that it looks like you have much in the way of being robbed.” She closes her mouth with a snap. 

 

There is sound of surprise and footsteps before she is being turned around by impatient hands on her shoulders. She looks up, and up, into the very intense face of her soulmate. “Not to, you know, say that you are lacking in uh funds or whatever, but you know this looks like it’s going to fall apart at any moment.” As if to prove her point there is a grating sound as the ship shudders and shakes. 

 

“Hey! There is nothing wrong with my ship, and you have yet  to answer my first two questions.” He tightens his hands around her shoulders. She can’t think of an answer because she is starting to realize that when he said ship he meant spaceship and not, you know, a boat ship. As in she is flying through space and somehow landed on a ship. She’s no actual astrophysicist but even she knows the odds of that happening are slim to none. How the hell was Jane supposed to get her back? 

 

She is just starting to hyperventilate when she is distracted by clapping. “Happy soulmate day!” A young dark haired girl chirps. The man still holding her jerks back as if he is just realizing this fact, a horrified look on his face. “What gorram nonsense are you talking about?”

 

The girl moves toward them in fluid ballet like movements, her unshod feet whispering across the floor. At her soulmate’s tone she stops and tilts her head in confusion. “You met your mate to your soul. It’s a very special day.” The girl tilts her head back, a thoughtful frown on her face. “Though it is sad she cannot stay.”

 

“Cap, what is going on here?” A tall woman wearing a leather vest and a giant gun on her hip starts down the stairs toward them. She flicks a quick look to the girl before continuing. “River why don’t you head on up, I believe your brother is looking for you.”

 

River shrugs and steps lightly up the stairs seeming unbothered by the tension filled room she was leaving behind. 

 

The woman stops at the bottom of the stairs, a hand resting on her gun. Like Darcy is a threat, which even if she had her taser she is pretty sure one or both of these people could take her out before using it. Sweat is starting to gather on her spine, this was not the joyous occasion she was was hoping for when her words were finally said. Although she should have known it wouldn’t be easy with her words. She was just kind of hoping by ship her soulmate meant cruise ship. 

 

“Mal?” The woman prompts, taking a half step forward. 

 

Mal, her soulmate, runs a hand over his face looking very tired. “The girl seems to think she,” he points to a silent Darcy, “is my soulmate.”

 

“But I thought you didn’t have…” She trails off as Mal begins to unbutton his shirt. He shrugs his left arm out and raises it to show the underside. Her words are tiny and cramped but unmistakable, trailing from his elbow to armpit to just over his heart. It’s a very intimate placement. As Darcy studies the words, she doesn’t fail to notice the two exchanging some very pointed looks. 

 

“As interesting as this is, I do have one question.” The older woman levels a very intimidating stare at Darcy. She is very sure suddenly that however big that gun was, the other woman didn’t need it to fuck shit up. “We are still six days from our drop off point, where did you come from?” 

 

Darcy licks her lips. “Would you believe me if I told you my best friend shoved me through a wormhole and promised me a five star vacation?” She is starting to babble. “So far I’ll have to give you a 2 out of 5, the reception was less than welcoming.” Abort! Abort! “I mean I can’t leave a full review until I’ve had a tour of the facility and amenities, tried the cuisine. I’m very disappointed by the lack of beaches.” She finally bites her lip to stop the word vomit happening because she really doesn’t want to piss these people off.

 

The woman mutters what sounds a lot like “they deserve each other” before reaching a hand out to shake. “Zoe, my husband flies this ship. This here is our captain Malcolm, he is a little lacking in manners. I apologize for that.”

 

Mal sputters. “Now wait just a gorram minute! You believe that excuse about wormholes? She probably stowed away and was just waiting for us to drop our guard. Remember Saffron?” He whispers urgently. 

 

Zoe’s lips curl in amusement. “I have full faith in your ability to not repeat past mistakes.” She curls an arm around Darcy’s shoulders. “Come along. We are going to have a meal and discuss exactly how you got here.”

 

/\/\

 

Darcy is there for a week. The first two days she is kept in isolation in an unused bunk. She’s finally let out by Zoe who says they have tentatively decided to believe her story. The fact that is impossible to fake a soul mark is probably the deciding factor. She doesn’t see much of her soulmate however, which is both a relief and a disappointment. 

 

It’s the third day that she and Zoe figure out exactly how far she is from home. She isn’t just on a ship in space, she is in space 500 years in Earth’s future. She is trying not to let this information discourage her.  _ Jane will find her.  _

 

Her fourth day is spent with a soft spoken man they all call Shepherd. He is a soothing balm to the absolute shit storm of emotions sweeping through her. It is also Shep who introduces her to the rest of the crew. She likes the perky engineer Kaylee, Zoe’s husband Wash who is a ball of awkward and a half. She really doesn’t know what to think of the good doctor Simon who just kind of glares at her in mistrust anytime she is in the room. She is wary of Jayne, of the Tony Stark school of facial hair, who leers at her rack while loudly declaring she can’t be trusted. 

 

It is oddly enough River who spends the next few days with her, Simon a disapproving shadow over her shoulder. Darcy is fairly sure there is a stick buried somewhere very uncomfortable judging by his pinched face. She tries not to let it bother her that the only one on this ship willing to spend any length of time with her is also the craziest. 

 

It is her sixth day on board when her soulmate finally seeks her out. He is frowning at the sight of her braiding River’s hair. “Some words need to be had between you and me.” He strides into the room. “River why don’t you find that no good brother of yours.” River starts to shake her head when he looks at her with fond exasperation. “Please.” That is word she thinks he must not say often.

 

They both watch her go and Darcy fidgets when he finally turns to her again. “Now I know my crew have started to believe that story of yours, but me, I’m just not so sure. See we’ve been fooled before.”

 

She snorts and stands so he is no longer lording over her. “ If you’re talking about your wife, I’ve already heard the stories. Don’t worry, as soon as my friend finds me I’m gone.” 

 

Mal glares down at her and grits his teeth. “Gorram it Zoe.” 

 

“Actually it was Shepherd. He is very worried you’ll run me off and never find happiness.” She crosses her arms under her chest and smirks at him. 

 

“We weren’t actually married, I’m pretty sure it don’t count when you already have several husbands.” He was making the face a lot of Darcy’s professors made while she was at Culver, like how did we end up arguing about this kind of look. “That don’t matter right now, what matters is this, I don’t know you and don’t very much like you either. My ship and the safety of my crew is what matters to me, not some spoiled little girl.” He rests his hands on his belt and leans forward so their faces are only inches apart. “My crew seems to have a fascination with ya on account of us being soulmates. Now that don’t make much difference to me, never has, what you are is one more thing the Alliance can use against us. So as I am a generous man I am willing to let you remain on this here ship til such a time that you can find a way home.” 

 

She has a feeling he is gearing up for a really good rant. Darcy however is not very patient and is getting a little tired of this man being an absolute asshole. The look of surprise on his face when he lands on his back his worth the bruised knuckles. “Shit sticks that hurt!” She shakes her hand out and glares at him. “Look here you mega douche, I realize that I am here under less than desirable circumstances and we would all love it if I vanished just as suddenly as I came. The reality is I don’t know when that is going to happen or.. Or if it’s going to happen! I want to be here less than you want me here. For fucks sake I am 500 years and who knows how many light years away from home.” She sucks a breath in and wills away the tears, she is absolutely not going to cry. “I get the treating me like a prisoner right away, I’ve mostly forgiven you for that. What I can’t fathom is why you think I actually want to be here!”

 

Mal was just sitting up one arm on his bended knee, slowly rubbing his jaw. “Darlin’ you got one hell of a right hook.” He gets slowly to his feet. “I will give you that one for free but don’t go trying that again or you won’t like the outcome. Now as I was saying before you started a ruckus, we are landing tomorrow to collect payment for a job. I want you with me as I don't much like the thought of you here causing trouble, rather it be where I can stop ya.” She kind of wants to hit him again but he’s not exactly wrong about the trouble part, she would absolutely cause it. He sits in a vacant chair and gestures for her to take another. “After we are done I was gonna suggest paying a visit to Mr. Universe.” Darcy makes a noise for him to continue still massaging her injured hand. “He may  be the only one to be able to find info on a way of getting you back to where you came from.” 

 

“I am absolutely okay with any plan to get me off this rusty pile of junk.” She smiles at his angry protests, he is simply too easy to set off. Also serves him right for being a brute earlier. “Would you care to walk me to my room Captain?” Jail would be a little more accurate since most rooms don’t lock from the outside. 

 

As she descends the into her room she hears Mal clear his throat. “Be ready at 0900 sharp darlin’, we won’t be waitin’ on ya.” 

 

“And if I’m not ready?” She retorts.

 

“Don’t be thinking I won’t drag you outta this ship half dressed for the world to see. Soulmate or no.” He gives her a mocking grin as he hits the button to close her door.

 

Her breath hitches at the reminder. “I’m demoting you to 1 out of 5 stars! The captain is supposed to be more affable!”  She can’t let him have the last word after all. 

 

/\/\

 

To her dismay Mr. Universe is of almost no help. There is no information on Jane’s  research after New Mexico, probably thanks to a group of jack booted thugs who would remain nameless. He says he can design a signal that mimics the frequency of the type of equipment Jane would have been using. He doesn’t say what everyone already knows, it’s very unlikely she will be going home anytime soon. 

 

She is sitting in her room/cell, she will never be okay with a door she cannot unlock herself, it is surprisingly Mal who comes to find her. 

 

“The way I see it is this, you got a few options open to ya. One, we can drop you off in a nice settlement far from the Alliance and you can make a living there. Two, you can stay with us and keep searching for a way home.”

 

Darcy looks up from her strategic destruction of what they are passing off as food. “Those my only options?”

 

“Not many for people with no papers, darlin’. To the Alliance you don’t exist and it is probably better that way.” He eyes her from his reclined position in the only chair. “Not sayin’ I believe any of this wormhole business one way or another, but the fact that Mr. Universe didn’t call you crazy is lending some credibility your way.”

 

She sighs, setting the mess on her bedside table. “I would much prefer to stay here. The devil you know and all that. What am I going to do?” She doesn’t know why she asks him, she knows he’d rather she choose to live on some planet far from him and his ship. She might just be a little desperate to hear that there is a place for here, on this ship, with these people, with her soulmate. 

 

“The only thing you can do, livin’ and workin’, maybe we’ll find a lead on how to get you home somewhere else. Mr. Universe doesn’t know everything, much as he might like to say so. We’ll keep searching.” He leans forward forearms braced on his thighs, an intent look on his face. “Darlin’ we will find a way to get you home, just maybe not as soon as I’d like.”

 

Darcy lets out a watery laugh. “Don’t sounds so eager to keep me here Cap, a girl can only take so much.”

 

Mal reaches across the empty space, his fingers almost but not quite touching. He sighs and pulls his hand back, standing. “This is a dangerous life we lead Darlin’, you shouldn’t be so keen to stay aboard.” 

 

She watches him go. When there is no telltale click of the lock engaging she lets out a tiny smile. 

 

/\/\

 

“Oh Darcy act as the distraction! It will only take 15 minutes then we’ll be on our way.” She mutters, peering around the overturned couch. “Maybe someone should have made sure I was the distractee’s type beforehand.” It had been silent for the last few moments. She clutches an improvised taser in one hand, the low cut bodice of her dress in the other. If she was going to make a run for it, she should do it soon. The taser Kaylee and surprisingly Jayne had worked up for her only carried one big charge. After that it was a full minute for it to recharge. 

 

She pops her head up for a brief second, looking around the large sitting room, that a few minutes earlier had held the attendees of a small party for one Lord Everly. Who was more impressed by one of the male waiters behind than Darcy’s breasts on full display. She figures it’s a moot point since the whole thing is FUBAR anyways. When no one shoots at her she stands and makes an awkward shuffle over to the nearest exit. She has no idea where to go, Mal was supposed to slip in unnoticed and escort her out once the job was done. And judging by the amount of shooting she heard earlier she doubts that is still the plan. 

 

So new plan: Find a way out. Don’t get shot. Taze Mal for coming up with the first stupid plan.

 

After slinking down a few hallways, holding her breath at every tiny little sound, she comes upon where the gunfire had started. Darcy had seen a lot in her relatively short life, Norse Gods and giant robots leveling entire towns. Even elves from space and a whole lot of public destruction. What she had never come upon before was actual dead bodies. It isn’t scary like she would expect, but it turns her stomach. She is just staring at one of the security team, his eyes were still open and unblinking, when she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

 

It’s lucky that she was so focussed on the bodies or Mal would be on the floor with them, a couple thousand bolts coursing through him. 

 

“It’s time to go darlin’, our rides waiting.” She is still staring at the dead guard, the sick feeling crawling it’s way up her throat. She isn’t sure if she is going to cry, scream or throw up but she’s glad when Mal turns her to face him, palms cupping her face. “I told you this was a dangerous life, and I ain’t gonna pretend that wasn’t me that did that. You can think me a monster if you want but right now I need you to move, okay?” When she does nothing but stare at him, he sighs. “I need you to follow me Darcy, can you do that?” 

 

The shock of her name on his lips has her nodding before she realizes what she’s doing. Mal transfers his grip to her free hand, leading her back the way she came. Darcy doesn’t notice what happens next or how they get back to the ship. She barely nods as Simon checks her out and asks her if she’s hurt. No. 

 

It’s only when she is safely ensconced in her room that she replays the day in her head. It isn’t even the death and gore that has her so shaken. It should be, but it isn’t. She has been here for 24 days and that is the first time Malcolm has said her name.

 

/\/\

 

“Kaylee can I ask you a question?” Darcy hands her wire cutters and watches the other girl splice some wires. 

 

“Shoot.” Kaylee is sweating from her position underneath the engine. Her face is smudged with a little grease. Darcy likes her, she is reminded of Jane everytime she comes down here. She has started to spend a lot of time in the engine room. Mostly to escape the solitude of her room, but also a little to escape from Mal. 

 

“You could work anywhere, why do you stay on Serenity?” She is honestly curious. Zoe is unwaveringly loyal and where she goes, so goes Wash. River and Simon are hiding out and a vessel that regularly dodges the law makes sense. Shepherd Books is a bit of an enigma, but she thinks he is trying to run from something as well. Jayne, well the less said about Jayne the better. Kaylee though, she is so innocent and bright among this rough and tumble group. A genius mechanic and yet she is living on a ship that is one failed part from plummeting from the sky. Not that she would say that to the other woman. 

 

Kaylee hums as she finishes her work. “ I don’t know.” Darcy lends a hand to pull the other girl up. “I guess it has a little to do with Cap.”  She chuckles at Darcy’s surprised look. “He really ain’t so bad, ya know. Was the first person who let me near an engine other than my pa. A lot of men still don’t trust a woman to fix their ships.” 

 

“Well it’s good to know some things never change.” Darcy holds out a towel for her, and gestures for her to continue her story. 

 

“His last mechanic was a real pretty boy but dumber than a box of rocks. I fixed the engine and Cap offered me a job then and there. Haven’t really looked back. ‘Course I don’t always agree with him, but he has that way about him. Just makes you want to follow his lead.” Kaylee wipes her face the the towel and flushes slightly. “Now I couldn’t imagine livin’ anywhere else.”

 

“Not going out looking for your soulmate in this vast universe?” She knows the other girl has a crush on Simon, it’s pretty obvious to everyone. Except maybe Simon.

 

Kaylee looks surprised. “Oh he died when I was young, some kind of virus. We went to the same school. Where I’m from a lot of folks don’t meet their soulmate, unless they live in the same settlement. There isn’t a whole lot of travel out that way.” She looks at the hand Darcy had instinctively reached out to pat her arm in sympathy. “No one thought to tell you I gather. Most normal folk don’t even go looking for  their soulmate anymore, the universe is too big.”

 

“Are Zoe and Wash?”

 

She smiles and nods. “I guess they are lucky to have found each other, you and Cap too.” Darcy doesn’t bother to explain that what she and Malcolm are. She isn’t very sure herself. Instead she changes the subject.

 

“So what about you and Doctor FeelGood?” Crisis averted, she thinks as Kaylee flushes darkly. “Oh please tell me there is some alcohol we can consume while we talk about this?”

 

Kaylee looks hesitant put reaches behind her hammock to a small box. Once open she pulls out a small bottle of amber liquid. “Ain’t nothin’ special but it’ll get the job done.” 

 

Darcy pats her hand in mock sympathy. “Don’t look so sad buttercup, once you tell me everything that has ever happened between you and the good doctor I will tell you about how I laid Cap out flat on his back within an hour of our first meeting.”

 

Kaylees eyes widen in something like glee, she uncorks the bottle and takes a swig before passing the bottle.

 

Darcy laughs in delight. “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

 

/\/\

 

“So did you guys kiss?” 

 

Darcy gives a disgusted glance to Jayne her spoon halfway to her mouth. 

 

Mal slaps Jayne on the back of his head. “Don’t you go talking about the girls that way Jayne. Your damn lucky Zoe isn’t here.” 

 

Jayne looks equal parts disturbed and offended. “They were all cuddled up in Kaylee’s bunk together, sleeping in the same bed. I’m just curious is all!”

 

“If curiosity was all you felt I wouldn’t have a problem with your line of questioning.” Mal stands and looms over the other man. “That’s all I want to hear on this subject, you got that?”

 

“Got it.” Jayne mumbles. The three sit in silence for a few minutes.

 

Darcy is just returning to her meal when Jayne asks another question. “Did you use tongue at all?” Mal looks like he’s about to reach for his gun. 

 

“We made love until the sun rose, she has ruined me for any other man or women. I will never be the same after our night of passion.” Darcy lets her voice drift off in a husky whisper, noting the glazed look that entered Jayne’s eyes. Men. Mal’s hand was paused in the middle of unholstering his gun, his eyes flickering from her to the hallway that led to the engine room. She doesn’t let him overthink her entirely false statement. She reaches into the small pouch at her hip and extracts the taser she had yet to use and unleashes it on a still dazed Jayne. 

 

Mal lets go of his gun and gives her an exasperated stare. “Now why would you go and do a thing like that?”

 

“You can’t tell me he didn’t deserve it.” She blows the end of her taser before shoving it back in the pouch. She gathers her dishes and takes them to the sink, stepping over Jayne’s lightly twitching body. “Besides, I don’t need you to protect me. At least not from the likes of him.” 

 

“No, I guess I don’t.” He gives the unconscious man at his feet a little nudge. 

 

/\/\

 

She isn’t sure who kisses who, or even if it matters. She and Malcolm are screaming at each other. She isn’t used to being on a spaceship. There is no sun, no sky and it’s full of filtered air. She doesn’t know why she started yelling, just that after three months of living here she is maybe starting to believe she will never go home. 

 

Maybe she is desperate to feel something, anything other than this crushing certainty that this is going to be her life now.  Taking an odd job with the crew, living off dehydrated food and only seeing land every few weeks. She isn’t cut out for it and she doesn’t want to be. She wants to go home, see Jane, see her mother, catch up on her favorite TV shows. She wants more than anything to just feel normal for a minute. 

 

Darcy moans into the kiss, grabbing desperately at Malcolm’s shirt. He nips at her bottom lip, she tightens her legs around his hips. They are out in the cargo bay, where anyone could walk by, she is past caring though. Caught up only in feeling. 

 

Mal drags his lips from hers down her throat painting kisses as he goes. His fingers are massaging her waist slowly working up to just under her breasts. She sucks in a shuddering breath, banging her head against the wall behind her. 

 

“I can’t do this if you’re thinking of something else darlin’.” He drawls, letting her feet fin purchase on the floor. 

 

“And I can’t do this if you’re thinking of someone else.” She doesn’t say it with malice, she is too tired to feel much of anything. The initial adrenaline from the fight and then the kiss has worn off. 

 

The silence stretches so long she thinks she might have run him off. She doesn’t open her eyes to check, still leaning against the wall. “I ain’t thinking of Inara if that’s what you mean. Her and me didn’t work out for a reason and it don't have nothin’ to do with you.” 

 

She laughs a little miserably. “Doesn’t it though?”

 

Malcolm takes her face in his hands and waits for her to open her eyes and face him. “We couldn’t get passed what each other did for a living for too long. By then we had hurt one another too much for there to be anything between us. I promise the only thing I was thinking about while kissin’ you was how to get you to my bunk .” He kisses her on the forehead and lingers for a moment. “I’ll be ready for when you change your mind.”

 

/\/\

 

She has been sleeping in his bed for six months when the Alliance finally catches up to them. She hasn’t had a run in with them yet, despite living with criminals and runaways. There is an aborted attempt to hide River which just means they are together when they are found. She is so focussed on the soldiers around them she doesn’t hear the chirping at first. 

 

River grabs both her hands and squeezes. “It happens today!” Darcy has almost gotten used to the younger girl’s out of context ramblings. 

 

“I really hope you don’t mean our death.” She mutters as the soldiers start to part, a man is walking toward them, a gentle expression on his face. This absolutely fails to relieve her.

 

River raises her brows, “She is coming.” 

 

The chirping is getting louder and more frequent. Even the soldiers are glancing about, trying to find the source. 

 

Darcy is still staring at the man who is obviously in charge, his eyes are starting to freak her out. “Who is coming?”

 

River has no need to answer as a wind picks up, a light growing from a pinprick to what looks like a portal, very close to where Darcy and River are standing. A very familiar portal. “Jane.” She whispers with half hope, half dread. She glances to where the rest of the crew of the Serenity are being held at gunpoint. Malcolm is staring at her intently. Simon is still struggling in a futile attempt to reach his sister. Zoe is holding her ribs where someone must have landed a lucky hit. Wash is next to her, a bruise forming on his face. Kaylee is crying softly. 

 

“We have to go now.” River tugs at their joined hands. 

 

“What the fuck do you mean we?” Darcy is starting to panic a little. A lot. She wants to get out of this scenario with everyone alive and unhurt but she didn’t imagine actually leaving. She has been here close to a year, she had started to make a life here. She maybe had feelings for her soulmate. That she had never actually said out loud. 

 

“Darcy!” The exuberant cry comes from the blinding light of the portal, the cry coming from Jane. Jane who looks like maybe she hasn’t slept since Darcy went missing. The man that had been heading for them had stopped and now tilted his head at this new development. It was eerie, like he was computing the odds of stopping them and maybe finding out where exactly that wormhole leads. 

 

She wishes it had taken her longer to decide, but much as she maybe kind of loved her soulmate, she didn’t belong in the future. She keeps hold of River’s hands as they both inch backwards. She’s learned a few things, and one is that River is almost always right. If she says she is supposed to come with Darcy, then she believes it. She looks only at Mal as the light starts to swallow her. She hopes he will understand. Probably not knowing him. 

 

“Goodbye Malcolm.”

 

His eyes are wide and a little wet. It’s ironic, she thinks, that is the first time she has said his name. It’s always been Cap or Mal. It fits she supposes.

 

Simon screams for his sister as she too is swallowed by the light. Darcy is so distracted by this she doesn’t notices the sound of a gun being fired, only feels a sharp pain in her side. She clutches at her stomach as she falls fully into the wormhole. 

 

All she sees is light.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? This was supposed to be a light and fluffy piece trope free to ease me into this. This happened though. I didn't ship this to begin with but I kind of do now? The theme of this work was firsts, hopefully that was somewhat obvious. Also head cannon, Darcy doesn't die and River gets her brain fixed. She loves ice cream and Doctor Selvig.


End file.
